while i had the chance
by freak-girl-b-scared
Summary: pg for 1 naughty word. theres a new chick in town and everyone likes her except for 1 person.


Hey e'ryone I don't own the characters except for Koko.  
  
"ok sweetheart have a good first day at school and try and stay out of trouble." Mrs. Badger said to her daughter Kodi  
  
"I will mom don't worry"  
  
"oh and Ko don't forget your lunch money"  
  
"thanks mom" Koko gave her mom a kiss and left to get into her vehicle. A black 1999 ford explorer. She turned the key and Nelly came blaring out of her speakers. She rolled the windows down since it was such a nice Monday morning in March.  
  
She drove past houses with beautiful lawns and she saw neighbors greeting each other before they left for work. Then she drove by this one particular house, there was a very hot dark skinned guy, in her opinion, playing basketball with what looked like was a pretty, mixed girl with long brown hair, and a fair skinned white boy.  
  
She stopped remembering that she didn't know how to get to the school, then she pulled into the driveway next to the one she had just seen the other teens playing in. she turned off the ignition and got out. She started to walk over.  
  
  
  
"JB pass me the ball" Jett yelled to his friend  
  
he passed the ball and Jett shot. He missed and it bounced off the rim and went rolling into the neighbors yard. He ran over to get, but before he could he seen someone pick it up and walk towards him.  
  
She was fairly tall, probably almost as tall as he was, white with freckles, kinda big but not really fat, she had red hair and was wearing glasses with really small frames. She had on a pair of tight jeans that flared at the bottom and tight black shirt that buttoned at the top, four of the five buttons were undone and she had on boots with a spike heel.  
  
"is this yours?" she asked  
  
"yeah thanks" Jett replied  
  
she passed the ball to him.  
  
"you new in town?" he asked the girl  
  
"yeah just got herre a week ago"  
  
"you enjoying yourself so far?"  
  
"yeah" by this time she was standing in front of him.  
  
"cool, im Jett" he held out his hand  
  
"Kodi, but you can call me Koko." She shook his hand  
  
"ok Koko, this is my best friend JB and Kayla" he introduced his friends to the new girl  
  
"its nice meeting y'all" she said  
  
"same here" JB replied  
  
Kayla nodded her head  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt your game, but I forgot how to get to the high school." She said with a smile revealing a beautiful smile.  
  
"oh its cool Jett missed his shot anyway" Kayla said with a laugh "but we don't have school today, some kind of freak accident"  
  
"oh well that's awesome, I was kinda nervous" Koko said  
  
Everyone kinda laughed.  
  
"your welcome to stay here and chill with us today, that way you know some people when we go back" Jett said to the girl getting nods of approval from the other two.  
  
"oh that would be awesome, thank you so much, just let me go call my mom right quick"  
  
The red head ran back to her explorer and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"hey mom we don't have school today"  
  
"really, well why not?"  
  
"don't really know, that's just what Kayla said"  
  
"who's Kayla?"  
  
"well I realized I didn't know how to get to the school so I stopped when I seen these kids playin ball and that's what they said."  
  
"oh ok, well are you coming home?"  
  
"in a little while, im gonna stay herre and chill for a little bit and I'll come home"  
  
"ok honey have fun I'll talk to you later"  
  
"ok mom love you byes"  
  
"love you bye"  
  
she hung up and went back over to join the others.  
  
"ok so whats up?"  
  
"just thinking about what to do today."  
  
She sat down on the porch with the other 3  
  
"what are yall doin?"  
  
"don't know" JB said  
  
Just then an older lady came out onto the porch "JB that was your mom she said that since you don't have school today that you can come home and help with the store"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes "parents they just love ruining days off from school" he shrugged his shoulders and walked down the steps of the porch.  
  
"bye Jett, bye Kayla, bye Miz Corretta, bye Koko it was nice meeting you"  
  
"you to Jb" the girl replied  
  
"bye JB" Jett said  
  
"later JB" Kayla said  
  
"bye JB and tell your mom I'll be bye later to get those groceries" the older lady said  
  
the boy left.  
  
"Jett are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Miz Corretta said  
  
"oh yeah Miz Corretta this is Koko she just moved into town" Jett said  
  
Koko stood up  
  
"hi" she said as she held out her hand  
  
"hello child and welcome to Wilsted" she shook the younger girls hand  
  
"thank you"  
  
"yall have a nice day, its turning out to be really beautiful, oh and Jett you don't have practice today either, so why don't you and Kayla show Koko around"  
  
"we will Miz Corretta"  
  
the older woman went inside.  
  
"actually Jett I have that paper to finish so I gotta go too" Kayla said  
  
"well hey Kayla do you want a ride home?" Koko asked  
  
"no im fine but thanks anyway"  
  
Koko smiled "well if you ever do my numbers 555*6328"  
  
"ok, bye yall, have fun today."  
  
"bye Kayla" Jett said  
  
they watched as the other girl rode her bike away.  
  
"well it looks like I ran e'ryone off Jett im sorry"  
  
he laughed  
  
"they just left because I was beatin them in basketball"  
  
it was Koko's turn to laugh  
  
"uh huh sure"  
  
"im for real"  
  
"uh huh yeah Jett"  
  
"you don't believe me?"  
  
"show me some of your moves"  
  
and he did exactly that. He did a few lay ups and a 3 point shot, then he dunked the ball.  
  
"you're decent I guess"  
  
"well thanks"  
  
"no problem" she winked  
  
she stood up  
  
"well thanks for introducing me to your friends Jett" koko said  
  
"you leaving" jett asked  
  
"well I don't want to take up your time" she replied  
  
"its cool" he said  
  
"well do want to do something" Koko asked  
  
"we could walk around town if you wanted to, I could show you around"  
  
"that would be awesome, except one thing"  
  
"whats that?" jett asked  
  
"my shoes, think we could go to my house first?"  
  
he laughed  
  
"yeah we could"  
  
"all right you wanna roll?" she asked  
  
"fa sho" he said  
  
they walked over to her explorer and got in. Nelly came blasting out.  
  
"you can turn it down if you want to" she said  
  
"nah this is my song" jett started to sing along to "pimp Juice" then he started to do a little dance  
  
"cute Jett"  
  
"I know"  
  
she stuck her tongue out at the boy. He acted like he grabbed it and stuck it in his pocket.  
  
She laughed  
  
They pulled into her driveway and got out. They got to the front door. She turned around and put her finger to her mouth. They crept up the stairs to her room and she shut the door  
  
"nice room"  
  
"its ok I guess, I still got some things to hang up a few jerseys and things like that then it'll be tight."  
  
"what kind?" he asked  
  
"I got an autographed Iverson jersey and an Orlando Pace 72 St. Louis jersey to hang up"  
  
"nice" he said  
  
"fa sho"  
  
he watched as she dug around in her closet to find shoes, then she pulled out a box. She sat it on the bed and opened it up revealing a pair on red and white Nike Air Force Ones.  
  
She put them on and they walked back out side.  
  
"it is a really nice day"  
  
"yeah it is" jett agreed  
  
they walked around town for a few hours while Jett showed her the best spots to hang out at if she wanted to meet people showed her the court house and they ran into his dad. Jett introduced her to his dad and finally around 12 they stopped to get something to eat.  
  
"what's good to eat around here?" she asked  
  
"there's a pizza place on the square"  
  
"want pizza?"  
  
"sure"  
  
"ok but im buying" he went to protest but she stopped him "you showed me around so I owe you lunch."  
  
"ok but I'll get it next time"  
  
"deal"  
  
they walked into "The Pizza Place" and told the man behind the counter their order. A extra large meaty pizza.  
  
They went to a booth and sat down  
  
"Jett I've really enjoyed hanging out with you today."  
  
"you're pretty cool, for a white girl" he flashed her a grin  
  
"nigga please" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed. Just then a small blonde haired girl walked by and she stopped to look at the two.  
  
"I guess I've lost my chance, it looks like you've found your girl Jett Jackson." The girl took one last look at the two in the pizza parlor and walked off thinking to herself why didn't she go after him while she had the chance.  
  
  
  
So wha ch'all think? Is it good or not? Tell me pwease. I appreciate all reviews except for those of yall that like to hate on someone for tryin they best.  
  
*Di 


End file.
